Rumpelstiltskin's Handcuffs
by Autumn Nicole
Summary: The enchanted handcuffs stuck them together, but the truth will tear everything apart. DMHG
1. The Myth of the Jest

_This story is something I was working on a long time ago...  
I thought it was time to revamp it a little. Thank you so much to all my original reviewers... I couldn't have done this without you guys! I'm back and updating like woah, so be prepared for exciting goodness. If you love this and don't want to see it die again, REVIEW thanks! _

_Rumpelstiltskin's Handcuffs _

**Chapter 1  
The Myth of the Jest **

I'm sure that you've all heard the tale of Rumpelstiltskin. The fairy tale where the miller's daughter agrees that if she becomes queen she will give up her first born child, as long as she can spin the straw into gold. The one where it takes her one word, his name, to break the spell. Well, Rumpelstiltskin did more than jump make a deal with the miller's daughter, he was a court jester and a wizard of course. This is the story of how he turned Hermione Granger's life upside down, even after he had been dead for a few hundred years. This is why she needed to find the one word that would break the spell. And so it begins...

It was another humdrum day inside the halls of Hogwarts. The leaves had fallen off the trees and the air held a tingle of cold. It was the season of autumn, in all her splendor. And there was Hermione Granger trapped inside the castle, with Harry and Ron in-tow.

"I can hardly wait 'til Christmas, only 39 days 'til school lets out!" Ron bellowed.

"Yes Ron, are you going to say that every day?" Hermione sighed. "You know the break might be dangerous. Harry will be out of Dumbledore's protection if he goes with you."

"Yes Hermione, that _you've _told us a zillion times."

Harry finally spoke up, "Look Hermione you've got to chill out nothing is going to happen. Everything is under control. If it wasn't Dumbledore wouldn't be letting me go."

They entered the classroom and took their seats. Prepared for another boring class of note taking, everyone began to pull out their quills and parchment. The rustle of paper and lingering voices in the hallway filled the room.

Then, suddenly, and all together out of now where, the castle was plunged into a sudden darkness.

It was at this point that Hermione screamed. She knew she did; she remembered screaming, but no one else remembered her screaming. It was later that she realized that she never heard anything else in the darkness.

The lights slowly began to reappear, the air was no longer just chilled it was icy. In the moment of darkness everything seemed to have changed. Hermione let her eyes scan the classroom. She saw that everything was in disarray. There were students strewn all about as though they had each been hit by a different spell. And in fact that is just what had happen. In her state of shock and panic she didn't realize the heavy piece of metal wrapped around her wrist.

When she did, though, she screamed again!

Handcuffed to her wrist was Draco Malfoy. This time people heard the scream but no one paid particular attention to it, as they were busy bustling around the room helping others. Lavender suddenly ran right into the pair.

"Oh sorry, who are you?" She said this touching for what she had just run into, but not looking in the right direction.

"It's me, Hermione, what's wrong Lavender?"

Lavender started bawling.

"I can't see. I can't see anything! I thought maybe it was just the dark but I really can't see! I'm blind!"

Hermione tried her best to comfort the girl, but in the back of her mind she began to worry about Harry and Ron. She frantically looked around the classroom for them. (It's not like Lavender would realize she wasn't looking at her.)

Ron was laid out on the floor, but he wasn't moving. His mouth hung open as if he was screaming, but no sound escaped his lips. Harry, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. The whole time Malfoy said nothing.

Hermione began to drag Draco towards Ron, to make sure he was okay and only unconscious when-

Her voice was shaky, "If you can walk on your own, you need to go straight to the hospital wing. Do not try to remove the spells yourself. I repeat do Not under any circumstance try to remove the spell yourself. Even if you only need something small, still head to the hospital wing." McGonagall seemed flustered and yet at the same time her voice carried a hint of sadness. "I know you are worried about your friends, but leave the students who cannot make it on their own in this room, someone will be around to help them shortly."

Hermione began to rise and follow the instructions, but she was suddenly pulled back down into her seat and met by a quiet drawl.

"Stay"

"But why? Didn't you just hear Mc-"

"This is clearly not an ailment _mudblood_. And here I thought you were supposed to be smart"

"But Malfoy, McGonagall said to go to the hospital wing and not to try to undo anything ourselves!"

"You always do everything you're told?" He smirked his trademark grin, "Wait never mind I know the answer to that."

"Humph" Hermione glared.

Draco knew there was really no point in arguing with an angry female, so he gave in. "Fine let's go."

Slowly the class herded their way to the hospital wing. The entire school was heading in the same direction, with seventh years and teachers magically counting and trying to bring some semblance of order to the chaos. Lines of students filled the hallways, and it was, Professor Sinstra that was yelling, "Get in line, Get in line." Directing the various spell conflicted parties into different sections and lines.

It seemed like they stood in line for hours. Their classmates around them gossiping loudly, conjecturing their own ideas of what had happened and discussing the various spells that had hit the student body. It sounded most embarrassing for a second year who had grown an elephant trunk, and a fourth year who had grown thick unruly red hair from every inch of his body.

Finally, Malfoy and Hermione were directed into the queuing line of the actual Hospital Wing. "NEXT!" As they entered the door, Professor Binns studied their ailment and determined where they would head.

"Hmm... charms see Professor Flitiwick."

Professor Flitwick touched the cuffs and studied them carefully. He pulled out his wand a said a spell then another, then another, and then another. Nothing happened.

Flustered he gave up, "Peculiar, go see Professor Sprout perhaps a magical plant will free the magical bond."

But Sprout too came up empty handed. "Go see Professor Snape, perhaps a potion will help."

Snape could do nothing either. (Though Hermione was quite sure that she caught him stifling laughter at the odd predicament) "Go see Professor McGonagall"

But even McGonagall could do nothing to the enchanted handcuffs. "Well I just don't know," she eventually said. "Why don't you two just go have a seat until the crowd dies down, and we'll see what we can do."

Despite, Hermione's own deplorable predicament her friends still weighed heavily on her mind. Since she'd left class she hadn't seen either Harry or Ron.

After another small eternity, Malfoy and Hermione were the last two in the hospital. The professors all gathered around, each voicing their own theory.

"... maybe a freeing spell...maybe if they yank apart and we use an unlocking spell...a simple potion should erode the metal..." But none agreed with each other or even seemed very sure of their own idea. Finally Professor McGonagall suggested the best idea yet.

"The two of you should go on to the Headmaster's office." And so they did.

The moment they entered the headmaster's office Hermione breathed a sigh of relief because there, in a chair by the desk sat Harry.

"Oh Harry, you're all right!" She all but screamed.

"Oh goody!" A small voice muttered, but Hermione wisely choose to ignore it.

"What happened? Where were you? Where's Ron? Is he okay?"

"Slow down, Ms. Granger, Harry will be able to answer all of your questions in just a little while. As for Mr. Weasley he is just fine. Harry you can return to your common room. I'm sure the house will be wondering where you are." Dumbledore had a calm tone and yet something seemed wrong, a slight hint of disarray rang in his voice.

"Ah and now let's see what we have here."

Dumbledore lifted the cuffs to his eyes. Then, dropping their wrists he walked to his desk and removed a magnifying glass from the top. He returned to where the pair stood. Picking up their wrists again he raised the magnifying glass to the handcuffs. "Hmmm...very odd, yes strange indeed."

He then walked to his bookshelf and removed a rather large book called _Magic Through the Ages_ from the shelf. He flipped through until he found what he had been searching for. "Ah ha," he said, "Rumpelstiltskin's Handcuffs!"

"Rumpelstiltskin was quite the mischief maker. He longed to wreak havoc and cause dismay. The legend of the girl with the hay and the gold... I'm sure you know the one I speak of, I can't seem to quite remember it, Ms. Granger would you?" Dumbledore loved watching his students pour out their knowledge, but before Hermione had the chance

"This is not time for storytelling. I hate to be rude professor, but is there anyway could you please tell us something useful."

Hermione scowled in disbelief, but Dumbledore replied, "Ah, young Master Malfoy, you do have a point this is quite a predicament you are both in. There is a small symbol just there," he pointed to the center of the cuffs, "it is the symbol of jest."

"What does that mean professor?" Hermione inquired.

"It means that these cuffs were made as some sort of joke. There was no true malicious intent just fun foolery of one joker."

"Great we know what they are so how do we get them off?"

"Mr. Malfoy, that is quite the question. I'm certain that it is just as all other spells of Rumpelstiltskin. The key to breaking them is very simple."

"Good, I was afraid he and I would be stuck together forever!" Hermione had a smile on her face.

"Don't get your hopes up quite yet, Ms. Granger the key is simple, but that does not mean it is easy. The key to breaking the spell and the cuff's lock is a single word. "

"Which word?" asked Malfoy suspiciously.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in their all knowing way. "Well that is the hard part. It technically could be any word I suppose."

Hermione let out a gasp. "Any word?!"

Draco too gasped, "But there are millions of words"

"Yes, I know and not to mention all the languages."

"It could be in another language?"

'Yes, I'm sure of it. Also, no magic can touch either one of you. At least that is what the legend says and from what the other professors said it seems quite true."

An eerie silence buzzed through the air. Hermione's shallow breaths raged on. She was begging herself to remain calm and in control. Draco's normally smug expression was gone and in its place hung a grim, dull one.

"I am very sorry right now there is little we can do."

The wheels in Hermione's head were still a turnin', "Wait- in the original tale of Rumpelstiltskin there was a trade the girl made, her child. Is there some sort of deal we could make?"

Dumbledore looked pensive. "A keen thought Ms. Granger, it will have to be looked into. For now though, we need to handle to castle situation. Once everything has been secured and restored, we will be able to figure this out."

"What has happened to the castle exactly?" Hermione was concerned.

"Now, now. Ms. Granger you'll find out with the rest of the school. Why don't the two of you return to each of your houses and collect some of your things. There is a portrait of a blonde girl in a red dress a few portraits to left of the outside entrance to my office. Do you know where I speak of?"

"Yes I do"

Draco cast a furtive glance in her direction, '_Of course she knows, she always does'!_

"The password is Droobles. Get your belongings and stay there. Either myself or another professor will check on you both before the sun sets. Ok?"

"Ok" They both echoed.

They got up and began to head to the Slytherin dormitory.

As the door closed, Dumbledore realized how dangerous the situation was that the pair of them was connected at the wrist. He hoped that they could get to the bottom of it before any damage was done.

_AN: Ok, So if you want more let me know. Or else I may forgo updating. Thanks!! _


	2. The Truth about Him

_Thanks SOOO MUCH to Kyra Neo, hokiesmokie, ebbe04, and hanna for REVIEWING...  
Keep reviewing so I keep posting. :) _

_Rumpelstiltskin's Handcuffs_

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth about Him **

Hermione and Malfoy headed in the direction of the Slytherin dormitory. And, though the brave Gryffindor would never admit it, she was a little frightened of being the only Gryffindor amongst _all _the Slytherins. She knew Malfoy loved the very thing she hated.

"What's the matter mudblood? Are you scared?"

"No Malfoy, I am not scared. I just would like to hurry because I don't want to be seen by the entire school handcuffed to you!"

Malfoy laughed, "You're right, if I were a filthy dirty little mudblood, I wouldn't want to be seen anywhere near the purest pureblood in the school."

Hermione raised her right hand as though she was going to hit him, but she couldn't. She groaned, "Stupid cuffs!"

Malfoy just laughed his annoying little cackle. "C'mon mudblood we're here."

He murmured the password, so she wouldn't hear and the door swung open.

Once inside the common room, it seemed to Hermione like every Slytherin was gathered around and now turned to stare at them. She wondered how Malfoy planned on handling this because she wasn't going to say anything at all. Just keep her mouth shut and walk.

In a voice far different than the jesting one he'd used with her moments ago, he now bellowed in authority and anger. "What do you think you're staring at?" A silence echoed around the dungeon-y room. "I asked a bloody question, either answer me or go on and stop staring as though you'd never seen a mudblood before." Malfoy's cocky grin was now replaced by a threatening scowl. He was tempting anyone just to come against him. It seemed like they had made it through without a single incident, but then-

A voice nearly as cocky as Malfoy's replied to his threat, "I think we are all staring at you handcuffed to a piece of filth, and headed to your bedroom no less. I think we are all wondering what kind of freaky fun you are about to have with the mudblood." The boy's eye waggled suggestively.

The boy was at least two years younger than them and had stepped up right in front of them. Hermione was a bit shocked at young boys comment, but she had a sense that he was about to pay very dearly for it.

"Trying to be smart-ass, huh? You think it's funny? I think that you need to learn to respect your elders, and those who are above you. I wouldn't expect to travel very highly in this world if you don't." Malfoy's voice held an icy edge as scolded the young boy.

And though his brave-bold face was now replaced by an expressionless one, Malfoy had not broken the boy into being fearful.

Malfoy continued, "Even if you were right about the mudblood and I, it is not and never will never be your place to comment on it." He surveyed the room, all eyes were on them. "I think that you deserve a punishment. I suppose could simply use a curse ...," he paused for dramatic effect, "or I could write home to your father." Malfoy's last word brought a smile to his face.

The expression on the boy's face was now not only fearful but terrified.

"Oh you don't like that idea? Get on your knees and beg for mercy."

Much to Hermione's surprise the young boy immediately fell to the ground and began to grovel at Malfoy's feet. His threat had obviously been on the money. It was clear that Malfoy was connected and knowledgeable about everyone in that room. "Get up, you blubbering git." Malfoy said as he kicked the boy. The kid ran off into the sea of people.

"Would anyone else like to comment on the current state of affairs?" Malfoy's smug cockiness had returned and a smirk danced on his lips. A moment of silence echoed, "Right then." Draco pulled the pair through the crowd with ease.

Hermione Granger had never truly been afraid of Draco Malfoy, until this point. She had hated him, felt annoyed by him, but never had she been afraid of him. In a single second, though, she realized just how frightening had to be make anyone behave that way, especially in front of so many people. She wasn't quite sure what to think, but she knew that she didn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger.

Once they made it to the stairway and away from prying eyes, Malfoy all but drug Hermione up the stairs and opened his door.

She didn't know what she expected to find in Malfoy's room, but once inside Hermione saw realized it had been nothing like this. Draco's room was splendid. Everything was made of black silks and black velvets. Nothing was out of place, almost to the point of OCD. Hermione immediately thought of her own bedroom. Her bed bore a knitted blanket made by her mum, and the dresser was covered in little mementos. She had nothing beautiful or elegant in her room at all. And though it was neat, it was nothing like this. Slowly an inkling thought had landed inside her brain, she refused to see it now, but her subconscious was fighting the urge to understand the truth in Malfoy's harsh words '_filthy little mudblood.' _

After the silent exit from the Slytherin common room, the duo made their way towards the Gryffindor tower. If they'd made it through the Slytherins, surely they could handle the Gryffindors.

Hermione knew there would be no scene like with Malfoy, but she wasn't quite sure what she would say when everyone asked, as she knew they would.

They reached the portrait and stepped inside. There was quite a lot going on. Games of chess and exploding snap going on everywhere. Everyone was immersed in conversations about what had happened to everyone during the blackout. And like she didn't exist, no one even looked in their direction. They slipped through the common room virtually unnoticed.

Now in her room Hermione felt ultra-aware of all the things her belongins. She didn't have silk or velvet. She had beaten and battered books lying across her multicolored blanket. Dorky muggle pictures of her life were strewn across her dresser. At one time they hadn't seemed dorky, but with Draco Malfoy here studying everything they did.

As quickly as she could she grabbed her things and tossed them in her trunk.

She attempted to wave her wand so as to float her trunk next to Malfoy's, but her hand wouldn't quite bend the way she wanted. She was right handed, whicht was the hand attached to Mr. Malfoy.

"Allow me." He said. This time his voice rang of no malicious intent or haughty cockiness, but it rather lacked any emotion at all.

The two slipped out of the Gryffindor common room as successfully as they had walked in. Everyone was still too selfishly involved in their own tales and games to really care about anyone else.

And so the unlikely pair trudged along to wait for sunset and some hope of breaking free from the other.

_AN: Please, please, please REVIEW or a may not update. I want to know that someone is actually reading this!  
FYI I have approx. the next 6 chapters ready to post, I am just editing them and tweaking. Keep reviewing so that I can change things up as I go :)  
And I will post faster with more reviews. (PS I seriously hate begging, but I feel like I have to, no one likes to review anymore)  
XOXO LOVE YA'LL_


	3. Complications and No Complications

_OMG THANK YOU ALL SOOO much for all the reviews. Thank you to hanna, eternity-xxx, Kyra Neo, the-slytherin-princess-x, Esmerela2134, T, racethom, Miss.Marie.13, and MamaJMarie for the incredible response. MamaJ: I'm sorry, I don't read DBZ otherwise I would read your stuuff. (Thanks for the begging) And to MissMarie and T I know I have quite a few reviews, but some of them were from the original draft, I really want fresh response to make sure this story stays fresh. I love you all keep it coming. _

_Rumpelstiltskin's Handcuffs_

**Chapter 3**

Complications and No Complications

The two sat shifting in uncomfortable silence, when the portrait burst open. Hermione smiled only to turn and find not Dumbledore but Snape.

She couldn't stop the words from escaping her lips, "Where is Professor Dumbledore?"

"Professor Dumbledore has been called away. All of the students are to come to the Great Hall, and Professor McGonagall will be explaining today's events." He was curt and clearly annoyed that he had been chosen as messenger man. He turned and exited the room without waiting for a response.

Getting up Malfoy and Hermione began to head to the Great Hall. As they were walking Malfoy began to swing his arm, and thus taking hers with it.

"Do you mind?" she asked irritated.

He just smirked at her and continued swinging their arms. _He is so immature! _She thought.

They entered the doors and were met with their first real conflict.

Draco pulled left. Hermione pulled right.

"We are not sitting over there!"

"No, we're not sitting over there."

"Malfoy, the Slytherins will kill me."

"Scared?" He quipped.

"No, I'm not scared."

"Prove it."

"Fine we can sit at your table, but I will not sit next to Parkinson or Bullstrode." She agreed, not really wanting a huge argument in front of the whole school, even though most everyone was already staring in their direction.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at her and continued to lead them to sit at the Slytherin table.

Sitting across from Blaise Zambini and Thodore Nott, Hermione caught some sinister glances between the three Slytherin boys. In an attempt not see this wordless exchange Hermione turned to look at Ron and Harry only to find that they were not paying her any attention. _Oh well. _She thought turning her gaze back to the table.

"Such a shame man!" Blaise said to Malfoy with a hint of glee.

Draco sensing that there was more to his comment than word-value replied, "Despite the obvious, why?"

With a laugh Blaise answered, "You're not going get laid the whole time your stuck like that."

This comment made Nott laugh loudly, too. Hermione suppressed a grin. And though, she really wanted to mess with the Slytherin's heads, she held back her own twisted comment.

Sure enough, Malfoy said it for her, "Don't be too sure of that."

Hermione played the correct outraged reaction, although she didn't really mean it. Normally she truly would have been appalled, but right then after the insane day they'd all had the obvious sarcasm at her expense didn't bother her.

"What does the little mudblood have to say about that?" Nott taunted.

She was sure they wanted her to say she'd set Harry on them or that she'd hex them to oblivion, but instead she played along. "This little _mudblood_ says that the young Mr. Malfoy has a better chance of getting laid the both of you combined."

Shocked at her boldness, Malfoy stared perplexed. While several people sitting around them burst into fits laughter. Not only had the girl just dissed herself but two Slytherins as well. Before anyone could comment McGonagall stood to talk sending silence in droves across the tables.

"I'm sure you are all curious as to what happened earlier today. Someone tried to breach the wards protecting the castle. Clearly the wards protected us, so I want you all to know you are in no danger. It was as a result of this attempted break-in that there was a magical surge, causing random spells to hit every individual in the castle. I am pleased to say that no one was critically injured and all spells with the exception of one have been cleared up." Allowing her gaze to fall on Hermione and Draco, Professor McGonagall continued, "And the one spell still remaining is being looked into. Professor Dumbledore has gone to visit the Minister to speak with him about today. He will be returning shortly, so have no worries." She began to sit but after seeing the student body staring idly, she added, "Alright well eat up now."

Food appeared on the plates. She wanted to really think about what McGonagall had said. All the implications and real meanings, but she was absolutely starving. The food looked delicious.

_Yum,_ Hermione thought. She reached to grab her fork but when she did another hand was pulled also. A few people snickered, but Malfoy's icy glare hushed the entire table instantly. Quietly and pointedly he whispered, "Use the other hand."

She tried and managed, somewhat, but ended up eating far less than she normally would have because it was too much trouble.

When they both were done, they rose from the table. As they walked to the doors Professor McGonagall stopped them, "Professor Dumbledore says to tell you both he is extremely sorry that he cannot be around this evening. He also would like you two to remain in your room tonight to avoid any unnecessary conflicts. You are to meet him in his office after breakfast." She turned to walk away when she paused as though she's suddenly remembered something else. "Oh, And please try not to kill each other."

Grimly they walked into _their _room. Talking more to herself than to Malfoy Hermione said, "This day had been far too long. I just want to shower and go to bed."

At these words a smile played on Malfoy's lips. "Sounds good let's go."

He watched as her eyes widened in horror of realization. "Oh god, Oh god. No, no, no! Bad very bad." She felt herself babbling. "We can't… oh no…this is bad."

"Aww, come now Granger, I'm not that bad. Anyways you're like a genius can't you come up with some less uncomfortable way to go about all this?"

She thought silently for some time, "Well, I suppose we could wear bathing suits."

"Sounds good, but how do you really plan to put one on?" Malfoy loved being the Devil's Advocate.

"Aww… wait I am I witch or not?" She heard a quiet not but again chose to ignore the comment. "We could just transfigure what we have on." She pulled out her wand but once again found her wrist wouldn't bend the right way. "Erg, stupid cuffs!"

Now clearly ecstatic that Granger couldn't do a spell he gloated, "Allow me."

He tried but nothing happened. He tried again and again and again.

Hermione didn't take Malfoy's approach and gloat at his lack to perform, she instead found herself growing impatient. She was trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. But to her dismay he was doing it correctly. Then slowly Dumbledore's words crept into her head. Something about magic not affecting them.

"Malfoy, try to transfigure that." She pointed at the pillow. Angry that he couldn't even complete a simple spell, he turned his wand in the direction she pointed. With ease he changed the pillow into a marshmallow than back to its original state.

"Magic doesn't affect us."

"Great. Just bloody great. Got any other brilliant ideas?"

"Maybe we should just forget showering tonight."

Malfoy looked at her in digust, "Maybe you don't bathe mudblood, but I do. I want to shower and if it means I have to drag you in there with me I will."

"Okay, okay. Hold on I'll think of something else." Her brain only could think of bathing suits. Well that might still work. "We can still use bathing suits."

"What? How?"

"Well, we'll just have to change into them."

"Why are you willing to do that, change in front of me?"

Plainly she answered, "I trust you to close your eyes for two minutes much more than for twenty minutes."

"Okay fine."

The two had an agreement and so they trudged into the huge bathroom. Hermione noted, thankfully the enormous shower. Draco looked towards Hermione, "Well, ladies first."

Threateningly she met his stare. "If you so much as bat your eyelashes I'll hex you so you'll never be able to see again. Got that?"

"Yes, Granger." He said closing his eyes. "Besides why would I want to look?"

Hermione rather uncomfortably began to unbutton her shirt. Feeling Malfoy's arm resting on her skin as she dragged his arm along with hers, she went to pull of the shirt when she realized. "Great! Just bloody great." She pulled the shirt back on without buttoning it.

"What? You can't even undress yourself?" Malfoy asked lazily.

Aggravated she retorted, "No. It's just that my shirt would be stuck on these stupid cuffs. We don't want our clothes hanging between us. I'm not a human clothes line."

"Can I open my eyes? I can't really help if I can't see."

Buttoning the middle button, she said, "Yes, fine."

As he opened his eyes he saw Hermione looking from him to her to the cuffs and back again. As he followed her gaze he found his eyes on her barely buttoned shirt. What he saw was barely the top of a simple white bra, but it was enough it send a small hint of heat through him. Quickly snapping out of it, he looked at his own shirt.

"We're going to have to cut them."

"What, cut them why?"

He thought about it and realized that if they cut seems their clothes wouldn't be stuck on the cuffs. Silently he grabbed his wand and to slit the seem.

"Magic won't work." Hermione said flatly.

"Bullocks. Then how?"

"I might have a pair of scissors."

"A pair of what, skizzors?" He asked confused.

"Never mind, come on."

She went through everything she had. No scissors. This whole shower idea was becoming more and more of nightmare as it went on.

A smirk came upon Malfoy's face, "I have an idea that I'm positive will work."

"What? At this point I'm up for anything."

"Good. Rip my shirt off."

"Do What?" Hermione had a look of disgust on her face.

Draco's smirk had not yet worn off as he rolled his eyes. "Rip my shirt of the cuffs… Geez Granger, what did you think I meant?"

"Okay fine, but you go first."

Hermione held her eyes tightly shut, while Draco undressed with ease. Hermione felt the weight of his shirt drop between them, and she felt her hand skim up his leg as he pulled off his pants and boxers.

"Done." Draco said, pleased.

Hermione opened her eyes to find Malfoy in a pair of black swim trunks. She mentally braced herself for what would be next. "Okay, keep your eyes closed!"

She again felt herself dragging Malfoy's hand as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it hang with Malfoy's. She felt oddness as she reached behind her back with her free hand to unclasp her bra. She felt even stranger as she attempted to one-handily put on her bikini top. After a bit of a struggle she managed.

She self-consciously checked to make sure Malfoy was not looking, and she surprisingly found his eyes tightly shut just as hers had been. She quickly changed into her bottoms and said, "done."

Malfoy opened his eyes to find Granger in a black bikini. "Let's get this over with," he said, with no hint of approval or disapproval.

A shower between sworn enemies, even in bathing suits, most definitely falls into the category of things that should never happen, but alas it had happened for this very unlikely pair.

Several uncomfortable attempts were made to wash hair, and so on, but after the extremely complicated matter the two were looking forward to sleep. Changing into pajamas was yet another speed bump in that fast lane towards sleep. Draco decided to stay shirtless and deal with figuring out how to put on a shirt in the morning, while Hermione found a halter-top and agreed with Malfoy to figure out the shirt business in the morning.

It seemed out of the blue, "Damn it." Hermione swore.

"What?" Malfoy asked surprised.

"I just want something to be easy, but nothing is. We've spent the last hour trying to figure out how to shower, and now we have to figure out how to sleep without killing each other."

Draco didn't seem to understand the magnitude of Hermione's frustration and replied, "Well, Granger if you don't know how to sleep by now…"

Hermione glared at Malfoy, "You know what I mean. I don't think I can sleep all night with one arm straight out, although that would be the best so that I could be the farthest away from you as possible."

"Stop trying to make everything _so _complicated. We'll lay down and figure it out, no big."

And amazingly enough those words had been sufficient to make Hermione calm down, perhaps it was that Malfoy was taking control or that he sounded so sure or maybe that he made it no big deal… any way it had worked.

They laid down on their backs, arms touching and within moments the exhausted pair was sound asleep. No complications.

_AN: This is a silly little chapter that I thought was super fun! Let me know if you enjoyed it. There are a lot of things going on subtly.. (the hands dragging over skin...) It was so fun to write. REVIEW like this again, and I will get the next chapter up fast like woah! XOXO_


	4. What a Pickle

_AN: OMG Seriously You guys are incredible!! Thanks to hokiesmokie, ebbe04, pettybureaucrat, disinterested, hanna, Miss.Marie.13, T, MamaJMarie, Kyra Neo, Bradhair fire starter, inspirexme, Conquistador Imp, and Eternity-xxx for allllll the amazing reviews. I really like thanking each of you because you guys are totally why I post! A lot of you were dead on in this chapter, I'm getting all this stufff out of the way... Enjoy and review_

_Rumplestiltskin's Handcuffs_

**Chapter 4**

**What a Pickle **

_'The bed in this room was much more comfortable than the one in my room.' _Hermione thought as she slowly felt herself waking up. Although, she found herself attempting to snuggle back into that deep stage of sleep that she was being pulled from. '_Wait, snuggle? '_ As she forced her eyes open she remembered where she was and realized why she wanted to "snuggle" back to sleep.

She was wrapped in the arms of Draco Malfoy, well in the arm of (since one arm was attached to her own).

Malfoy felt something stir next to him and he too forced his eyes open. There was an uncomfortable, awkward moment where they simply looked at each other, until they both jumped up from where they were laying. Which, by the way, was not such a good idea because as they jumped up to opposite sides of the rather large bed they were both pulled right back into each other.

BAM

"Owww." Draco whined.

Their heads had crashed into each other.

"Good Morning to you too." Hermione replied.

Draco scowled. He was not quite a morning person.

It was the first real words that Draco spoke all morning that made Hermione freak out….

"I have to pee."

Draco, who also was apparently less modest in the morning, dragged Hermione toward the bathroom.

"Close your eyes," he muttered groggily.

If Hermione thought at any other previous point in her life, that that moment had been the most uncomfortable she wrong. _This _was definitely the worst.

But Hermione unlike Draco was capable of thinking in the morning, and her brain spun into motion. She figured that there had to be a spell, some kind of spell that would solve, at the very least, this part of the problem. She decided that after they got dressed they would head to the library to figure something out.

"Let's get dressed and go to the library. "

"Okay, fine."

Hermione carefully thought about how to put on her school uniform, but after a few moments realized there was pretty much no way to get it on the way it was. She walked to her suitcase and pulled out the shirt anyways.

Draco, who was finally waking up, tried to be smart, "And just how do you plan on getting that on?"

Hermione, who knew exactly how she planned on getting it on, said, "You'll see. Close your eyes."

Malfoy heard, and felt, Hermione swishing her wand. She quickly changed, and with a big grin on her face told Malfoy, "You can open your eyes."

Hermione had simply transfigured her white button down blouse into a halter-top, and put on the rest of her uniform like normal. "Now what are you going to do?"

Draco had no clue, "Uh, you'll see. Close your eyes."

When Hermione opened her eyes she was surprised to find Malfoy in what appeared to be a long-sleeve white button down shirt. After a moment's inspection she realized that Malfoy had slit the arm of his shirt and placed tiny clasps along the new seem, so that it appeared as if nothing were different about his uniform at all.

Malfoy smirked, "Ha, Mine's better than yours."

"Whatever," she replied as she rolled her eyes.

After they were completely dressed and ready for the day, (after Draco had whined the entire time Hermione fixed her make-up) the odd duo marched down the hall towards the library to see about solving that one problem Hermione knew that she could not handle. But what in the world she look up? "How not to use the restroom when attached to someone?" _'Oh well,' she thought, 'I guess we'll see.'_

Hermione and Draco spend the better part of an hour searching the library for the rather uncomfortable subject of spells to do with using the restroom. They found nothing useful. So finally Hermione decided that they must see Dumbledore.

"No, why do we have to see the old oaf?" Draco asked in a whiny tone.

"I have to use the bathroom really bad, and I'm not going to go as long as I'm attached to you! So let's go." Hermione was clearly not lying about having to pee.

They walked quickly to the Headmaster's office, where Dumbledore seemed to expect them, even though it was before their designated time.

"Ah, yes. Good morning to both of you. I believe you have discovered some of the difficulties of Rumplestiltskin's jest. Yes?"

"Yes."

With that strange twinkle in his eyes, he looked at both Hermione and Draco's shirts; "I see that you have solved one problem for yourselves. Now what is it that I can help you with?"

Hermione's face blushed over a bit as she began, "It is rather uncomfortable to use the bathroom."

Dumbledore saw how difficult it was for Hermione to continue. "Say no more. I think I know of a spell that might fix this."

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude but I thought that no magic could affect us." She nodded towards herself and Draco, who sat silently staring at the ceiling.

"Right you are Ms. Granger." Dumbledore did not go on. Hermione was of course perplexed, as Dumbledore walked towards his bookshelf and began skimming.

After a moment he cried out, "Ah ha, here it is."

Hermione looked at the book in Dumbledore's hand, and she found herself even more confused. She didn't understand how _150 Simple Spells to Get you Through your Job Interview _was going to help them. But she watched as the Headmaster flipped through the pages and once again said, "Ah ha." He then handed the book to Hermione.

_"Spell # 121: Hold it! Don't you hate when you are sitting in the middle of the biggest interview of your life and you have to pee! Well never have that problem again with this simple spell. You simply cast the spell on any person, and they will magically have to use the restroom for you. Choose someone you will see again because you must use the counter-charm to remove the spells effects." _

"Wow! I think that spell will be perfect." Hermione seemed excited until she continued to think through the details. "So, who should we cast these spells on?"

Dumbledore had already thought of everything and was attaching two small pieces of parchment on a little owl. "Professors McGonagall and Snape will be right here, and no one else will have to know about this." He said with a sly wink. "But while you are both here let me tell you what I have found about these jesting cuffs."

Draco finally began to pay attention, "Do you know which word will release them?"

"No not quite, but I did discover that Rumplestiltskin only spoke English and French, so it'll most likely be in one of those languages."

"Great, so we're stuck together until Merlin knows when!"

Just as Malfoy was about to lose his temper, the door swung open.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. Have a seat."

McGonagall and Snape both looked curiously at the attached pair.

"During the course of this last day they have discovered quite a few problems with being attached by the wrist. The most uncomfortable one is something that the two of you can help them with." The professors both nodded as an ok. "Using the restroom is quite a pickle. So we've found a spell that will allow the two of you to use the bathroom for them."

McGonagall suppressed what sounded like a girlish giggle, "So does that mean will be using the restroom double?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it does."

All Snape said was, "All right well let's get on with it."

Hermione and Draco read the spell and the instructions of how to perform it. Draco said the incantation with ease and Snape quickly left. Hermione however was having some difficulty with the hand movement, seeing as her wand-hand was locked onto someone else's hand. McGonagall helped them, and yes it was a _them_, Draco's hand had to work with Hermione's hand so that she could move her wrist properly. After a lengthy bit of frustration, Hermione had cast the spell.

It was an extremely difficult thing for Miss Hermione Granger to experience difficulties in performing magic. It was an emotion that Malfoy did not fail to pick up on.

After they had thanked the Headmaster, they began on their way to the Great Hall; breakfast had already begun.

"I thought you were supposedly the best witch in our year." Malfoy taunted. "I always knew that muddy blood would eventually show through."

Hermione, who was already frustrated that she couldn't do the spell quickly, was quick to retort, "If mine wand hand wasn't stuck to yours I could hex you into oblivion."

"Oh really? I doubt that. I know more magic than you ever will."

"How do you know that? Is that what your daddy tells you so you'll feel better than me? Because you're not better than me!"

Their rapidly heating argument had begun to draw some attention.

"You're a filthy mudblood. You'll never be better than me. My blood runs pure."

"Maybe your blood is pure, but nothing else about you is! You're just a stupid minion to some evil Lord."

"Well you're just being used by Potter and Weasley for your brain. You don't actually think they like you."

"Well none of those girls you hit on really like you. They're just afraid you'll kill them if they don't pretend."

"No they don't!" Malfoy's anger was fierce. He yelled, "_Stupify_."

Nothing happened.

"And you were calling me stupid? Magic can't touch me."

Just then Harry and Ron burst through the circle of crowd that had formed around them. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you, because I'll curse him so bad." Ron was protective of Hermione.

"No Ron don't fight with him. I'm fine."

"Hey Weasel. You think you can even protect her? You couldn't curse me if I gave you instructions."

Ron, full of pride, bellowed, "_Expelliarmus__."_

And of course nothing happened. Malfoy had the opportunity of a lifetime, invincibility. "Is this what you were trying to do?_ Expelliarmus." _Ron's wand flew out his hand and into Malfoy's. Of course Hermione immediately reached across and grabbed it, then handed it back to the dejected Ron.

"Sorry," Hermione mouthed to Harry and Ron as she dragged Draco off towards the Slytherin table. (There was no way they could civilly eat with the Gryffindors).

And so began another day wearing Rumplestiltskin's Handcuffs.

_AN: Keep the reviews coming and you keep getting updates, everyones happy :) yay!  
I got all that out of the way, and I think that Chapter 5 is the best chapter yet... Review lots and it will be up soooooooon  
Love ya'll_


	5. The Seed was Planted

AN: OMG The response has been soo incredible!! Thanks to hokiesmokie, ebbe04, pettybureaucrat, disinterested, hanna, .13, T, MamaJMarie, Kyra Neo, Bradhair fire starter, inspirexme, Conquistador Imp, Eternity-xxx, Keely, lizzymalfoy, and PyroAngel8605 for allllll the amazing reviews. This Chapter is what I would like to call the TWIST... enjoy and let me know what you think... this is where its all headed from here on out.

Rumplestiltskin's Handcuffs

**Chapter 5**

**The Seed was Planted **

The rather odd duo had fixed themselves into a very strange place, the deal to reveal the other's ignorance's and all. (Although, how can it really be stranger than being handcuffed to your biggest enemy?)

Hermione looked at Malfoy. The room was eerily silent. The sky had just begun to fall to darkness. Dusk was settling, upon them when -

"Oh Shit! No fucking way." Draco exclaimed.

Hermione's eyes widened. The explosion had been seemingly out of nowhere, "What is wrong with you?"

Draco shifted his eyes, as if trying to think of some other way, but as he came to none...

He slowly lifted his sleeve.

Hermione gasped as she saw the writhing dark mark, black and alive on Malfoy's arm. "You're a Death Eater? I'm stuck to a Death Eater?" Her eyes were large and stuck staring.

Draco just scowled, "Yes, we have to go." His tone was solemn.

"Go? Go where? Oh no, no, no." Hermione had become nearly hysterical.

Malfoy grabbed her by the arm, "We have to go, or we're both going to be dead. Just follow me and don't say anything."

Hermione's brain raced, trying to think of some way out. She couldn't think of anything. Her mind was blank.

She felt Malfoy dragging her out of his room. She trudged along, what other choice did she have?

As they got to the common room, Hermione noticed a few of the other older, male students moving in a similar manner as Malfoy.

It was clear that they had done this before, as the small group moved inconspicuously down the halls. The moved swiftly, with purpose, to where, Hermione didn't know. She just followed along, stunned like a deer in headlights.

No longer was she joking with Malfoy about how to shower or sleep. They weren't sitting at the Slytherin table making naughty jokes at her expense. She might have even taken getting punched in the head again over this. (Well, maybe not, getting punched sucks.)

All joking aside, now everything was real. She was terrified.

Malfoy held her life in his hands. What would he do with it? She wondered.

They stopped at a room. Hermione didn't know where in the castle they were. They entered, and Hermione was surprised to see a fireplace.

Malfoy nudged her, "Say 'Malfoy Manor'." She took the Floo powder in a daze.

They were the first to go into the fire. "Malfoy Manor." Echoed at the same time.

She stepped out of the fire, well after Malfoy pulled on their attached wrists. There she saw Lucius Malfoy in Death Eater Garb.

"You know that the Dark Lord isn't going to be pleased with your situation."

Malfoy looked at his father. Hermione could see his eyes full of spite. "What was I supposed to do? Not show up and die?" There was a brief pause. "You have the portkey for us right? Because we can't apporate."

The elder Malfoy seemed angry that his son would question him, "Yes, Draco. Take the damn book."

Hermione felt the nauseous foreboding in the pit of her stomach. (It was probably that and the tug on her navel from the portkey.)

She opened her eyes, which she had kept clamped shut. She was in an unfamiliar house. And yet, for some reason she thought she should recognize it. She mechanically recalled Harry's dreams of the Riddle House. That's where she was, the Riddle House.

As she looked around the circle at the masked faces, her gaze fell upon the man dominating the center spot: Lord Voldemort.

Hermione knew she was going to die. She just knew it.

"Draco Malfoy. What has possessed you to bring a mudblood to a Death Eater meeting?" Voldemort spoke in a strange tone. It was somewhat angry and somewhat amused.

Draco cleared his throat, "Dark Lord, sir, yesterday morning's attempt on Hogwarts caused a magical surge throughout the castle. As a result every student was hit with some charm, curse or so on. Miss Granger and I fell prey to the ancient jesting cuffs of Rumpelstiltskin."

The Dark Lord looked the pair up and down. "Well, I should kill her while we've got the perfect chance."

Draco opened his mouth to tell the Dark Lord the part about no magic affecting them but ...

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green light erupted around them, but nothing happened. The Dark Lord seemed horrified. "Avada Kedavra!"

Again nothing happened.

Malfoy finally spoke again, "These cuffs protect us from all magic."

It was clear that the Dark Lord feared the young Malfoy was mocking him as he yelled, "Crucio!"

(But of course nothing happened)

It was it that instant that the Dark Lord began to understand the possibilities of their situation. The pair was invincible, well nearly. A chilly smile crept across his face.

It was then that Draco heard a voice in his head. "Malfoy."

The Dark Lord was staring at him, but his mouth was not moving.

"Do you hear me?"

Malfoy's jaw dropped as he realized that the Dark Lord's voice was in his head. He should have known that the most powerful wizard in the world was, at least to some degree, telepathic.

"Yes, Master."

Everyone gathered in the circle looked in Draco's direction. Hermione stared at him puzzled.

"I should by all rights be furious with you, but since this problem is your really your father's fault not yours I won't hold it against you."

The terrifying red eyes pierced Malfoy straight through. The night air was quiet and chilly.

The Dark Lord went on for Draco alone, "This is the most perfect opportunity. You have unlimited access to one of Potter's best friends, and I'm sure a direct connection to the order. You can get information that no one else could dream of -" The Dark Lord paused mid-thought, the edges of his lips curled in a twisted look of satisfaction.

Hermione stared at him in scared shock. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew that it was not a good thing for him to have a look on his face like that.

He continued, " Even more than that, I want you to corrupt the young mudblood. Lure her; take her from her precious Potter. Destroy her Malfoy. Do whatever is necessary, but keep her alive."

Draco started to say something, but Voldemort's voice echoed in his mind once more.

"Don't ask how. From what I can see in your mind you've all ready planted the seed. Draco use her ignorance."

Draco looked at his master expressionless. He nodded in understanding.

To keep up pretenses the Dark Lord spoke aloud, "Well, I guess we can't have little Miss Mudblood hearing everything that goes on here." (Oh, boy had she not HEARD everything). "Take her back, Malfoy, and make sure she doesn't repeat anything or it's your head."

And with that they were to return, to return to a strange life of lies and secrets and Rumplestiltskin's Handcuffs.

It was dark out, when they returned to the castle. The sky mirrored Hermione's situation. In that moment she was lost deep in her own thoughts. Her world was falling down on her head and there was nothing she could do about it. She had no idea how much worse things were going to get...

They sat on their edge of the bed in a lingering silence.

"You know you can't say anything." Draco broke the quiet with his silky voice.

Hermione was staring at her shoes, "About what?"

"No one can know that I am what I am."

"You mean a Death Eater. Everyone would be pretty dumb not so assume you were one. I don't know how I missed that wretched snake on your arm. I should have known." Hermione was beating herself up mentally about not thinking of the fact that Malfoy was a Death Eater.

He reached up and grabbed her shoulders, of course pulling one hand along for the ride. He forced her to look at him, "No I'm serious, Granger. Listen to me. You can't tell anyone, even if they already know. If you say anything I would have to kill you." He paused for a second, "I would hate dragging your body all over the place." He smirked and almost saw the tug of a smile on her lips.

She shook her head at his inappropriately placed humor, "Can we make a deal though? I mean another one, really it's kind of addendum to the first deal." She rambled a bit in her nervousness. "I know that you kind of pretty much hate me, but don't let them kill me. Can that be part of the deal? You can do whatever else you have to. I know we are stuck, but just don't let them hurt me." A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye...

_AN: I know its a bit shorter than some of the other chapters, but its the turn and the TWIST. I hope you liked it. Keep the reviews coming... but just FYI my boyfriend who has been out of town for two weeks is coming home today, so I'm sorrrry but I may not get to review this weekend, we have plans. I will avoid midterms and review a ton next week. XOXO I love ya'll!! _

_What do you think of the sensitive moment there at the end? It's not too gooey is it?_


	6. Challenge Accepted

**Rumpelstiltskin's Handcuffs **

**Chapter 6 **

**Challenge Accepted**

It was a strange feeling to become vulnerable to your worst enemy. Somehow, and in a very short amount of time, the world had turned upside down on Hermione's head. The castle air felt icy on her skin as she cried in front of Malfoy for the first time in her life.

Hermione no longer felt like herself. She felt dragged (literally) into someone else's life. The day and a half that she had been stuck to Malfoy seemed like it had been a week or more already. She was silent, though a million thoughts were running through her mind. She couldn't decide where to go or what to do from this point. She hadn't realized that the strange "jest" would put her life in real danger. Voldemort had used the killing curse on her. She wondered if this strange feeling she had stirring inside of her is what Harry lived with on a daily basis; the feeling of almost invulnerability.

Draco was staring at her, and she realized she must have been sitting there silently lost in her own thought. It was time to pull herself together, and it was time to stop feeling sorry for herself and her situation.

She met Draco's eyes, "Tomorrow we are starting with the letter A."

He looked at her puzzled…. Her comments had nothing to do with anything that had just happened. Hermione like every typical woman had jumped forward four trains of thought and hadn't let Malfoy know. "Do what?" he asked perplexed.

"Tomorrow, we are getting a dictionary and starting with the letter A. At some point we have to find the word that will release these cuffs. I am not going to be stuck in the middle of a war – literally stuck to the enemy."

Draco was flabbergasted. Mere moments before, he thought he had broken Hermione down. He thought that she would be an easy mark. He thought she would crumble. Her tears had seemed like obvious indicators of her weakness, but now it seemed like some switch had flipped inside her head. She seemed full of purpose and full of fire. Draco's task of breaking the girl down for secrets no longer seemed simple.

Hermione only said one more thing before pulling Malfoy's arm down in an uncomfortable direction, "night."

* * *

The morning sun was shining in the windows with an intensity that seemed unreal for the situation they were in. It was so bright it was almost mocking with its rays glowing across the carpet in streaks. Malfoy was not ready to wake up or to be dragged out of bed, but Hermione was wide-eyed and something more than just awake.

She was already impatient as he dragged his feet across the floor into the bathroom.

"What time is it?"

She smirked, "Six."

"What in the bloody hell are we doing awake at six o-bloody-clock in the morning?"

"We have a dictionary to read through because I don't plan on being stuck to an ass like you for much longer."

Hermione had found her gumption and was back to herself. The previous night's weakness was completely gone now. Malfoy knew he would have to find some way to get started on the Dark Lord's plan. He needed to scare her again. It was her fear that made her break down in the first place. "Well, if you aren't nice to me while we are stuck together, I know a million ways that someone would like to torture and kill you." He said it with an eerie smile and a pissed off tone.

She only rolled her eyes in response and continued getting ready for the day. Dragging a nearly unwilling Malfoy to the library was quite a chore, and it was definitely on her nerves that he didn't seem to care if he ever was free of her. She wished she could have a single second to think to herself to process the situation, but that was impossible. Could it be that he wanted them to continue to be stuck together? They were impervious to magic after all. It was like she had been thinking the night before – they were almost invincible this way. She couldn't allow herself to think of that as a good thing right now. She opened the dictionary and began to read aloud…

The A's had been no luck and thankfully breakfast passed with nearly nothing of interest. It was probably because over half the upper year boys seemed to be missing from the table. She wondered how late the Dark Lord had kept them to do his bidding. And how had she never noticed such large gaps of students at the table before? Strange the things that occur when you aren't looking for them.

* * *

They were on their way to Potions, and Hermione was dreading it. "Please don't try to antagonize Harry and Ron today. I would like just one day of peace, if at all possible."

"What makes you think I am always the antagonist?"

She didn't even justify it with a response, but only a snort.

"Fine. Fine. I don't want to be axe murdered in my sleep tonight."

Hermione grinned broadly, "Ooh! You know I hadn't thought of that yet. What a great idea!"

She was laughing as they walked in the door, and it must have been a strange sight for all. The Gryffindor Princess stuck in magical handcuffs to the Demon child of Slytherin and laughing together to boot. What in the world was it all coming to? The pair noticed several sets of eyes staring at them, and they quickly turned their laughter into silence.

Ron gave Malfoy a dirty look and asked, "Is he being civil to you?"

Hermione was annoyed because Ron was proving Malfoy right by trying to start something. "Yes, Ron! Now just be nice."

Ron looked at Harry with a furrowed brow. Harry and Ron had barely gotten to talk to Hermione in the last couple days and now she was barking at them to be nice. "I was just checking on you. Don't want that creeper trying anything!" Ron didn't know when to stop.

Malfoy, who had been ignoring the whole thing in the effort of trying to honor Hermione's request, now piped up, "Creeper? Really Weaselbee? Is that the best you've got?"

Ron stood up from his chair, "You just make sure you're keeping your hands to yourself Malfoy!"

Hermione could tell that the twinkle in Malfoy's eyes was not good, but she was too intrigued by what he was going to say to stop him.

"You mean I shouldn't be running my hands across Hermione's delicate back every time she gets in the shower? Or are you talking about when I tangle my legs with hers each time she tries to get comfortable in bed? Or maybe you are talking about when I help her wash her face each morning and night? Are you actually worried that I am touching Hermione or just jealous that I get to?"

Harry held Ron back as he lunged across the table. "It's not worth it man. Come on Hermione is stuck. Can you just try not to make it worse?"

Hermione mouthed a thank you to Harry and dragged Malfoy to a pair of seats far away from them. Malfoy's words hadn't been what she expected. She expected some diatribe about her filth, but when she thought about it she didn't think he had called her a mudblood in almost 24 hours. That was progress!

Potions was a hard class to be in without your dominant hand. She had to rely on Malfoy to do all their cutting and grinding. When it came time to stir he let her do it, and she was surprised that he hadn't complained that he was doing all the work. Something was definitely strange. When Professor Snape announced that he was coming around to take a grade on how careful they were with cutting their roots, she could have swore he was grinning at Malfoy! But amazingly, Malfoy helped her use her right hand to skillfully chop and dice, and when Snape came around to their table there was nothing he could count off for.

After Potions the rest of the day was relatively easy. Hermione was following Draco's schedule which meant no transfiguration until tomorrow. She knew that Professor McGonagall would have allowed her to slide on the spells for the next day, but she was still Hermione Granger and so she asked Malfoy, "Do you think that we could practice tomorrow's transfiguration spells for tomorrow?"

"You know she won't make you do it."

"If I am going to be stuck to you for some unknown amount of time, I need to either learn to be left-handed or we have to figure out how to do magic together." The words were out of her mouth before she realized the innuendo left hanging in the air.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, "I didn't think you did magic with anyone."

"Oh shut it!"

"No really, have you done… the magic with anyone? You know Potter or Weaselbrain?"

Her teeth clenched, "Malfoy! That is none of your business!"

"Oh so you have! I bet it was Weasel. He was probably a mess, licking your face like a rabid dog. Oh Granger…" He had a good chuckle, and Hermione continued to turn bright red.

She was fuming as he made fun of her. In an attempt to shut him up, she blurted out, "No, Malfoy I have never slept with Ron! I am a virgin!"

The word echoed in the air. _Challenge accepted. _He thought in his mind, and suddenly he a had an idea of how to achieve what the Dark Lord wanted.


End file.
